Switching Roles
by Violet Rose of Darkness
Summary: What if Branch's grandmother had survived? What if King Peppy hadn't? Follows the storyline, only Branch has his colors. Poppy doesn't.
1. Prologue

**This idea's been floating around in my head for a while. Just think of how different the story would be if Poppy was the gray one and Branch was the one who still had his colors. I'm going to try to keep them in character, meaning that Poppy won't be exactly like Branch was and vice versa. Anyway, please enjoy!**

OoOoOo

 _"Go, go!" chanted King Peppy as he guided his subject through the tunnels. It was once again the most dreaded time of year for troll kind; Trollstice. The annual holiday where horrible creatures known as the Bergens each devoured one troll. They thought that since trolls were naturally happy - always singing, dancing, and hugging - that eating once would make them happy as well._

 _You see, the Bergens were the most miserable, nasty creatures to ever exist. They simply did not know how to be happy without the use of eating a troll. For decades, they had been stealing trolls to from the Troll Tree in the center of their town. No troll had ever had the strength or courage to change that. That was, until Peppy had become king._

 _"We got Poppy!"_

 _"Pass her to me!"_

 _"Here comes Poppy!"_

 _Peppy stopped, torch still in his hand, as he was handed his small infant daughter, Princess Poppy. He smiled lovingly. "Ah, there's my princess," he cooed. The young troll looked so much like her mother, the late Queen Lily. She had sacrificed her own life to the Bergens to give their daughter and the rest of the village a chance to escape. He was going to make sure every troll made it out so that her sacrifice would not be in vain._

 _"Dada!" gurgled Poppy, beaming up at her father._

 _"King Peppy," panted a troll, appearing next to him. "some of the others can't keep up."_

 _"No troll left behind!" Peppy declared, tucking Poppy into his hair and running back to aid the rest of his subjects. He discarded most of his clothing to make a clear path for those staggering behind. Numerous trolls thanked him profusely before continuing on their way._

 _The Bergens had apparently caught on that they were escaping and has begun to stab the ground with shovels and picks. As King Peppy lugged a group of trolls on his shoulders, one had lodged into the band of his underwear preventing him from moving. There was no way he could escape, especially not with the weight he was lifting. Making a quick decision, he plucked Poppy from his own hair and into the hair of another troll before launching the group forward._

 _As the tunnel crumbled around him, Peppy smiled. Giving his own life was worth it if it meant his daughter would be able to live on. One day, her time would come to rule and she would lead the trolls wisely. Until then, he hoped that she would get the chance to enjoy life without either of her parents._

 _The cluster of trolls rolled out of the tunnels, landing safely on the other side. Silence hung in the air as there was no sign of the king. "I don't think King Peppy made it..." one trailed off, peering into the tunnel. Everyone there was silently praying for a miracle, that somehow the mighty king had pulled through. Alas, there was no such miracle. The orange troll never emerged._

 _"Has anyone seen Princess Poppy?" asked another._

 _A quiet shuffle sounded and one pulled her out of their hair. "Here she is..." they responded solemnly._

 _The infant looked around. "Dada?" she muttered curiously, looking for her father. Upon not seeing him and witnessing the saddened faces of the villagers, she promptly burst out into tears. Everyone watched in horror as she began to turn from her usual bright pink to a light, dull gray._

 _"She... She's turned gray!" one exclaimed in horror._

 _"The princess is gray!" another added on._

 _"Enough!" boomed a third. "We can figure out what to do about the princess later! Right now, we need to get as far away from Bergen Town as possible!" Everyone murmured in agreement. "Now, who is going to carry the princess?" The trolls eyed one another, but no one moved to step forward._

 _"I will," decided a strong, wise voice. The village moved aside to let through Rosiepuff, one of the oldest trolls in the village. As the child was placed into her arms, she stopped crying, making them all sigh in relief. True, her pink color hadn't come back, but she wasn't making noise to give away their location to the Bergens. Now they were free to escape._

 _As the village began to trek through the forest, Rosiepuff cradled the child before looking down at a small, blue troll next to her. "Branch."_

 _The boy, Branch, looked up. "Yes, Grandma?" he asked softly._

 _"Promise me that you'll watch over Princess Poppy for me," requested Rosiepuff._

 _Branch titled his head to the side. "Why?" he asked, not fully comprehending the situation._

 _"Her father is gone, Branchie," his grandmother explained. "As is her mother. She won't have anyone in this world, she'll be all alone. You don't want the princess to be alone, do you?"_

 _He quickly shook his head. "No..." He didn't think anyone should be alone. He didn't know what he'd do without his grandmother. The boy finally nodded. "I promise."_

OoOoOo

 **It has been so long since I've written a prologue. It almost feels unnatural. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Welcome to the first chapter! I won't lie, this chapter took all day to write, but it'll be worth it if you guys like it! Please enjoy!**

OoOoOo

Princess Poppy wasn't like any of the trolls she ruled over.

She didn't like dancing or singing. Actually, no, that was a lie. She didn't like dancing or singing in front of others. Poppy preferred doing those things while she was alone, in the safety of her pod. In her solitary pod, there were no judging or prying eyes. It was just her. Sometimes, even that was enough to put her off when she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She didn't like physical contact either. No, the only reason she had one of those dreaded "Hug Time" bracelets was so that she could make sure she wasn't near anybody when they went off.

Then there was the fact that she was completely colorless.

Poppy scowled at her reflection. Her light gray complexion had a slight pink tint to it, but most trolls tended to overlook that little tidbit, only seeing the gray. Over the last twenty years, she had grown apart from her people, becoming an outcast among them.

 _A princess being an outcast,_ she remarked in her head, chuckling humorlessly. _How ironic._ She could only imagine how disappointed her parents must be when the looked down on her. A gray troll as the princess was nothing less of a disgrace.

Sighing, Poppy pulled a dress - brown in color, nearly as bland as herself - over her head. She looked up at her downcast hair - it did that from time to time when she was in a particularly foul mood - which framed her face, her ears poking out from either side of her head through it. Her ears twitched as she picked up a sound in the distance.

 _Party rock is in the house tonight,  
Everybody just have a good time (yeah)!  
And we gon' make you lose your mind (clap),  
Everybody just have a good time (clap)!_

This was not happening. There was no way that these people were singing at the top of their lungs so loud that even she, with ears as small as a trolling's, could hear them. Everyone knew better than to sing directly outside her pod, so Poppy figured they must be ways away. Why would they risk the Bergens finding them over a _song_?

Shaking her head, Poppy began to head out of her pod to order everyone to stop singing so loud. She wasn't so cruel as to outlaw singing and dancing and everything she despised altogether (God knew there would be riots), she simply became worried when trolls sang too loud. What if a Begen happened to hear them one day? As princess, it was her job to protect her subjects.

"Princess Poppy!"

She groaned, before turning around. She willed herself not to glare at the troll in front of her. "Hello, Mr. Brook," she greeted politely. Now, Poppy didn't outright hate any of her subjects, but even she had to admit that something about Brook just didn't sit well with her. He was always speaking to her of her "royal duties." Not only that, he constantly brought up marriage. It was no secret that he was hoping that she would marry his son, Creek. Which was unfortunate for him, since that was the last troll she'd ever marry. "What can I do for you?"

Brook was a slightly lighter purple than his son, but anyone could see the resemblance between the two. "As you know, Your Highness, your coronation is in a few days," he reminded her.

Poppy grimaced; her birthday was in a few days, that was when she would become twenty-one, old enough to inherit the throne. Becoming queen was not something she was looking forward to. Being the sole ruler was draining enough as a princess, but being queen was bound to bring an entire load of responsibilities that she was not looking forward to. "I am aware," she answered coolly. "What of it?"

Brook smirked, obviously noticing her ire. "I was merely pointing out, Your Majesty, that every queen needs a king to rule by her side." And there it was. Nearly all conversations between the two ended up like that.

"Rest assured, Mr. Brook," began Poppy, trying to keep her cool. "I will find a suitor and continue the royal line when the time comes."

The older troll smiled at her, that arrogant smile that made her want to punch something. "I don't suppose that you've changed your mind about my son, Creek?"

She bristled at that. In hindsight, she should have seen it coming, yet every time it managed to catch her off-guard. Everything was moving to fast. Even though she loathed the idea of marrying anyone so soon, she knew that it was going to happen eventually. It was bad enough she was gray, but who knew what would happened if she didn't produce an heir?

Poppy took a deep breath. "While I'm sure that Creek is lovely," she lied through her teeth. "I'm afraid that I have no romantic interest in him." She turned around, forcing herself to walk away. She began to make her way towards where she knew the singing was coming from, if only to stop them from giving out the entire village. Just as she had suspected, the group was finishing up their song.

 _Put your, put your_  
 _Put your hands up!_  
 _Your hands up,_  
 _Put your hands up_  
 _Put your hands up!_

"Really, guys?" demanded Poppy, coming into the clearing with her hands on her hips. It was who she thought it was; the twins connected by their hair since birth, Satin and Chenille, the strange, four-legged anomaly that was Cooper, the tiny yet freakishly strong Smidge, the DJ Suki, the small Fuzzbert, the sparkly Guy Diamond, the "gentle giant" Biggie and his pet worm, Mr. Dinkles, and last but certainly not least, the teal Branch. "I get that you all feel the constant need to sing, but do you have to be so loud about it?"

Branch gave her a goofy grin. "Well, if we don't project enough, how will everyone hear us?" he teased her cheekily.

She looked at him incredulously. "Branch, you'll tip off the Bergens being that loud!" she exclaimed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. In all honesty, she enjoyed hearing them sing, Branch especially. The teal troll in particular definitely had the voice of an angel.

Guy Diamond rolled his eyes, still smiling. "Oh, boy."

"Here we go again," muttered Cooper.

"Oh, Poppy," voiced Biggie sympathetically.

"You always do this," commented Satin.

"You always ruin everything, always rambling about the Bergens," agreed Chenille.

Poppy tilted her head in slight confusion. "I do?" She didn't want to rain on anyone's parade. Her number one priority was for her subjects to be happy, even if she herself could not be. But part of that priority was to make sure they were safe as well.

"Poppy," Branch spoke gently, approaching her before resting a hand on her shoulder. Usually, she was uncomfortable with physical contact, but Branch was different. He was the only one in the village that she could come close to calling a friend. "We've managed to stay out of sight from the Bergens for twenty years. If they haven't found us yet, why would they now?" He was always the voice of reason among his boisterous group of friends, the only one whose words she would take into consideration.

She bit her lip. "Well, you never know..." she pointed out. Though, she had to admit that he had a good point. After twenty years, who was even sure if the Bergens were still hunting them? Still, as a ruler, she couldn't take that chance. She had to make sure they were ready ever a Bergen did darken their doorstep. "Be that as it may, we can never be too careful."

Branch regarded her carefully. "You're coming to the party tonight, aren't you?" he asked.

Poppy's words died in her throat. Of course she knew that they'd be having a party for tonight. How could they not be? It marked the twentieth anniversary of their escape from Bergen Town. It was obviously going to entail a big, over-the-top party that even the little trollings would be attending. Everyone in the village was going to be there.

Everyone except her, of course.

Not only did this day mark the salvation of troll kind, it marked the day her brave and noble father, King Peppy, had risked his life for her and the entire village. It was the day she had turned gray, the last day she had ever felt happiness. This day was the last one she ever wanted to celebrate.

So, as per usual, Poppy mad up an excuse. "I don't know, Branch," she responded sheepishly. "I've got to make sure the bunkers are secure and all, you know?"

Some time around the age of six, she had gotten the idea of an emergency bunker for the village. In case a Bergen ever should come upon them, she wanted to be ready. It had started out as a small underground cave and had only grown over the years and she was confident that every villager would be able to live in it for about a year or so if need be. The structure itself was finished. Most of her free time was spent gathering food and various other supplies. This night especially would be spent foraging; it kept her mind off the pain.

"But it's gonna be the _biggest_ -!" protested the twins.

"The _loudest_ -!" added Suki.

"The _craziest_ party ever!" Cooper finished.

Big? Loud? Crazy? That was literally a recipe for disaster! Couldn't they all see that she was only trying to keep them safe? Was she the only one with any semblance of common sense? "Seriously? You're basically putting up a sign over the village that says, 'Trolls Here!'" Now she was getting frustrated. All the work she was putting into protecting the village, and these guys wanted to destroy it all in one night!

Branch seemed to sense this as he gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. She knew that he understood that tonight was going to be hard for her, just as it was every year. "We'll be careful," he promised her. She was almost completely sure that he was merely saying this so that she wouldn't shut down the party altogether, but she trusted Branch. Something about those electrifying blue eyes caused her to. He wasn't as careless as the others; if he said that he'd be careful, then he was going to be careful.

She was about to respond when a new voice joined the group, one with a very familiar accent. "And what do we have here?"

 _Just what I need._ Poppy turned around to come face-to-face with the one and only Creek. It wasn't that she disliked him - alright, maybe just a little. He was arrogant and pompous, but that wasn't all. Something about him gave her a funny feeling, much like his father did. Sometimes, having no colors could come in handy because you could pick up things about people that others couldn't. She didn't remember much before she turned gray, but she did recall living obliviously to the dangers around her, blindly joyful in whatever situation she was in. That was something she never wanted to experience again, even if she did get her colors back someday.

"Poppy, love," greeted Creek pleasantly. "To what do I owe the immense pleasure of you gracing us with your presence?"

Poppy resisted the urge to roll her eyes; no matter how much he flirted with her, she knew of his true intentions. He and his father wanted power, they wanted the throne. Had she still been pink, she might have had a crush on the handsome purple troll, playing into his game. But she wasn't, so she didn't.

Nevertheless, she plastered a fake smile on her face. "Just passing through," she lied swiftly. "I should actually be going soon. But enjoy your party, yeah?" With that, she left before anyone could get another word in.

Her ears twitched as she heard someone mutter disdainfully, "I can't believe she's gonna be queen one day."

Tears pricked Poppy's eyes at the words, but she defiantly swallowed the lump in her throat. It wasn't as if she hadn't dealt with such ridicule before. Being gray was enough to spark the flame of gossip, being a princess always kept her in the limelight. Put those together and she was always the talk of the town. She ought to be used to it by now.

The bracelet on her wrist chimed and Poppy sighed in relief. At least she had left before Hug Time had reared its head.

OoOoOo

 **Who else wants to give Poppy a hug? Just me? Okay then? Now, I've tried to keep both Poppy and Branch in character here. I feel like Poppy being a people-pleaser wouldn't change at all. Even if she couldn't be happy, she'd want everyone else to be. Her distrust of Creek is valid. I mean, come on. He's a creep. She's a lot more sad and lonely than Branch was and her sadness wouldn't take form in anger. I also feel that she'd be lost seeing as though she had no father to guide her. She wouldn't be ready for the responsibility of ruling. I also don't think the Snack Pack would be as taunting as they were to Branch.**

 **As it turns out, Branch was harder to write. I feel like even though he'd be smiling and singing and dancing and hugging, he'd still be quieter and much more cautious than the rest of the Snack Pack. I haven't incorporated him in much, but he will be.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Don't get used to these fast updates. I'm just using writing as an excuse to not talk to my family. Anyway, please enjoy!**

OoOoOo

Poppy was nearly blinded passing by the clearing where the "biggest, loudest, and craziest party" was being held. Bright, colorful lights were being shone in every direction and the music was so loud that she could feel the vibrations coming up through her feet. Forget the Bergens, they were going to attract every creature that resided in the forest.

"You'll be careful, huh, Branch?" she muttered bitterly. Though, in the back of her head she knew that it probably wasn't Branch's fault. Those friends of his were hard to control and Branch was a particularly quiet troll. Shaking her head, Poppy retreated back to her royal pod, trying to drown out the noise. Once inside, she lowered herself down to the bunkers.

There was one for each family of trolls in the village. She made sure that no family would be torn apart again, not like hers was. Her own bunker was away from everyone else's, the closest one being the one she had assigned to Branch and his grandmother, Rosiepuff.

The corners of her mouth twitched as she thought of the elder troll. Rosiepuff had been the only one in the village looking out for her as she was growing up. Most older trolls only talked to her when a) they needed her to tend to their problems or b) they were trying to get their sons on the throne. She was the only troll to take an interest in her wellbeing. For that, she would always hold a special place in her heart.

Finally making it to her own bunker, Poppy picked up one of the two pictures from her dresser. The picture showed an orange troll smiling widely while holding a bright, pink trolling. "I'm trying, Dad," she promised. "They're just making it so hard."

Poppy flopped onto her bed, holding the frame to her chest. Most recollection of her father had been lost as she had gotten older, but she could still remember his strong hold, his loving smile, and his gentle words. Those were things that she'd never forget.

She glanced to the side, coming face-to-face with another picture frame. This frame held a picture of a troll that she had no memory of, but still hurt over the loss. "Hey, Mom," she greeted softly. Her mother was a beautiful, vibrant pink. The color she herself had been before she turned gray. She could never hope to be as regal or beautiful as the former queen.

Tears rolled down Poppy's eyes without her consent. "I miss you guys," she admitted. "Like, a lot. I really wish you were here with me." She sighed, turning onto her back. "Everyone's already talking about marriage and I'm not even queen yet!"

She grimaced. "I know Creek is a... smart decision," she continued. "He's just so... 'above everyone.' No trolls in the village really interest me." Silence. "Okay, maybe I am a little into Branch, but he isn't interested in becoming king. Why would he ever want someone so... colorless?"

Poppy knew that delving too deeply into her feelings always ended up making her feel even worse, so she decided to scrapbook. As positive and happy as that sounded for a gray troll, scrapbooking in times of distress always helped to calm her down.

Suddenly, a loud banging could be heard. "Poppy, Poppy, Poppy!"

She jumped, sending her supplies everywhere. She glanced at the clock, surprised that it had been almost an hour since she came down here. Poppy scrambled to stuff her materials away before making her way to the surface.

The banging hadn't stopped. "Poppy, are you in there?!" Now that she was closer, she could recognize the voice. "It's me, Branch! We have an emergency!"

Poppy opened the door. "Branch, what's wrong?" she demanded, looking around for any sort of danger. When she saw none, she turned to him. "Shouldn't you be at your party?"

"The party's over!" Branch told her. "We all got attacked by a Bergen!"

Poppy gasped. She had been right, after all! The Bergens _were_ still after them! "Oh my god..." was all she could say.

She had no idea what to do. After all that planning, all those years of preparing, she was still at a loss. She knew it was coming, but had failed at protecting her subjects anyway. Yet another reason she'd never be as great as her parents.

"Poppy?"

She snapped out of her stupor to look at the teal troll across from her. "Was... Was anyone hurt?" she managed to ask.

"I don't think so," answered Branch. "But it took all of our friends! Suki, Biggie, Smidge, Fuzzbert, Guy Diamond, the twins, Cooper, and even Creek!"

Poppy resisted the urge to rolls her eyes at the mention of the purple troll, focusing on the matter at hand. She didn't even bother correcting him on incorrectly referring to the Snack Pack as their friends. "Gather everyone in the center of town," she instructed him.

Branch nodded, running off to do as she said. She sighed. She might not be the brave King Peppy or the elegant Queen Lily, but she was going to protect her subjects no matter what it took.

OoOoOo

"Princess Poppy, what are we going to do now?"

"Is Trollstice coming back?"

"We can't stay here!"

"Everyone, _QUIET_!" snapped Poppy loudly after a million questions had been thrown her way. If everyone hadn't been shouting at her for the past five minutes, she could have said she what had to. Immediately, every single troll was silent. "Thank you." She sighed, preparing herself to give the biggest speech of her life.

"For some time now, I have been suspecting this day would arrive," she began strongly. "So, in case we would come to be under attack by a Bergen, I constructed secret, underground bunkers for each and every family. They are located underneath the royal pod and are supplied with food, water, and all other necessary essentials. They should last for at least a year, two if we're lucky. There is a lever disguised as a branch located on the trunk of the royal pod's tree. Use that to reveal the entrance. I ask that you start making your way there in an orderly fashion."

The trolls immediately obeyed, making their way towards the pod. Poppy released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and followed her subjects.

Once they had entered the bunkers, Poppy announced, "Your bunker is labeled with your names. Please, let's make sure all the children are with their parents." She nodded in satisfaction as everyone did as she said. Perhaps things would go smoothly from here.

"Poppy."

She turned to see Branch standing in front of her. "What is it?" she questioned, wondering what could be the problem. It couldn't be that he couldn't find his own bunker; they were only a few feet away from it.

"What are we going to about Biggie, Cooper, Suki, and the others?" he asked, fidgeting slightly.

Poppy didn't know how to respond. What _could_ they do? That Bergen could have taken them halfway to Bergen Town by now. Heck, they could be being eaten as they spoke. But looking at Branch's face, she couldn't tell him that. He cherished each and every one of his friends. On the other hand, she couldn't send someone out to recuse them. Trolls weren't adventurous creatures. By sending a troll to Bergen Town, she was risking the life of one of her subjects, something she couldn't afford to due as a ruler.

She was about to tell him this when a familiar voice sounded in her head, "No troll left behind."

Poppy tensed. She knew that voice. It was the voice of her father, the great King Peppy. That had been his motto when he had been alive, that was what had gotten all the trolls out of Bergen Town. If she was to honor all that he stood for, she could not abandon any of her people. She could not leave them to be eaten by the Bergens.

So, she said the only thing she could, "I'll go to Bergen Town. I'll get them back."

Branch's eyes went wide. "By yourself?" he asked, astonished. "Poppy, you'll get eaten!"

Poppy shook her head. "No troll left behind," she repeated her father's mantra. "I have to at least try, Branch."

"Then... Then I'm going with you!" decided Branch boldly.

She glanced at him in mild surprise. "You don't have to do that..."

"They're my friends," Branch said firmly. "And I can't let the princess go to Bergen Town by herself. If something happens to you, there'll be no one to rule. We need you alive."

"What about you?" Poppy shot back. "Your grandmother needs you, you're all she has left!"

"He's going." Both trolls turned to see Branch's grandmother standing there. She hadn't aged much in the last twenty years, simply acquiring a few wrinkles and grays along the way.

"But Miss Rosiepuff-" protested Poppy. As much as she respected the elder troll, she wasn't about to let Branch risk his life. Besides, who sent their grandson on a perilous journey that could result in death?

Rosiepuff silenced her with a raised hand. "I'd be disappointed if he didn't go with you, Princess. I raised nothing less of a gentleman. I don't know how other trolls raise their boys, but _my_ grandson will not let the princess go to Bergen Town unaccompanied."

Poppy really wanted to argue, but how could she? It must have been hard letting your grandson go on a journey from which he couldn't return. Her arguing was bound to make it even more painful. She couldn't help but admire the woman even more. She had lost her son and his wife to the Bergens, yet was willing to let her only son go to the heart of their enemies just to keep her safe.

"I... alright," she finally agreed. "We'll leave in an hour. Get everything you'll need together."

OoOoOo

As Poppy packed her backpack with food, water, and other things she would need, she couldn't help but doubt herself. Was she really going to be able to do this? She knew the basic outlay of the forest, but even with that knowledge, she wasn't particularly strong. Was she setting herself - and Branch - up for death? She banished those thoughts from her mind.

No matter the dire situation, she couldn't give up hope. She would never rescue everyone if she didn't believe she could. Looking around to see if anyone was near, she began to sing softly, hoping to assure herself.

 _I really hope I can do it,  
Cause they're all depending on me_

 _I know that I must leave the only home I've ever known,_  
 _And brave the dangers of the forest,_  
 _Saving them before they're eaten_

 _I mean, how hard can that be?_

Poppy opened her mouth to continue, but thought better of it. It was embarrassing enough singing that much in private. It was easy for her to get lost in song when she was alone. Now that she _wasn't_ alone, now neighbors with every single troll in the village, there could be listening ears. What if someone were to walk in on her singing? It would be disastrous.

"You have a really nice voice."

Poppy jumped, nearly letting out a scream as she spun around to face the teal troll. "Branch!" she yelped, her cheeks flushing. God, had he been standing there the whole time? Had he heard _everything_?

"Why don't you sing more?" he asked softly, slowly approaching her.

After a good ten seconds of staring at him, Poppy found her voice. "I... I only sing when I'm alone," she told him, not able to meet his eyes. "I'm not very good at it, anyway."

"I like it when you sing," confessed Branch. She didn't - couldn't - answer, so he continued, "Thanks for doing this. I know they aren't your favorite people in the world..."

"They're my subjects," she interjected, glad for the change of subject. "Therefore, they're my responsibility. I can't just let them die."

He looked like he wanted to say more, but didn't push her. "Alright then," he accepted. "Should we head out soon?"

Poppy nodded. "Yeah, we should get going."

The two headed out to the main area of the conjoined bunkers, where the entire village was gathered. "Branch and I will be traveling to Bergen Town to rescue the kidnapped trolls," she announced. "While we are gone, I leave Miss Rosiepuff in charge in my stead. Everyone, please do as she says. If I am not back within the next two days or so, then I probably won't be coming back. Leaving will probably be the most logical move to make since they know our location."

There were murmurs of agreements as she and Branch began to leave. "Are you ready?" she asked him.

Branch pursed his lips. "Nope," he answered, glancing at her. "Are you?"

Poppy's head tilted. "Not even close," she replied. She looked towards the exit, determination etched across her face. "Let's do it."

OoOoOo

 **So, since Poppy didn't lose anyone from singing as Branch did in the movie, I figured she wouldn't be as sensitive to it as he was. Just shy and self-conscious about singing in front of people. Also, I'll admit to getting a little lazy with this chapter. It's raining and everyone seems to want to get on my nerves today. Feel free to tell me how much it sucked in a review. See you all next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this chapter was supposed to be published last night, but I got lazy and didn't. I was expecting to be out of the house yesterday, so it really should have been published earlier than that. Anyway, I decided to make this from Branch's POV, just to give a little insight on his character. That being said, please enjoy!**

OoOoOo

Branch didn't know when, exactly, he had fallen for the gray princess.

At first, the only reason he had made an effort despite her reclusive nature was his promise to his grandmother. He had figured that if she didn't want to join them in singing or dancing, why make her? Nevertheless, he had been true to his word, keeping an eye on the troll throughout her life. His grandmother had often been to her pod to check up on her as a trolling, so it wasn't like he had a choice in seeing her or not.

Poppy wasn't like other trolls. She wasn't loud, she didn't go to parties. She didn't even like trolls touching her, let alone hugging her. The princess was different from every troll he had ever met.

Yet, she wasn't unpleasant to be around. She almost never lost her patience with their antics or shut down their parties, even though everyone knew she didn't like them. Despite the notion that all gray trolls were supposed to be sad, miserable creatures, Poppy truly did do her best to be nice to everyone. Including those who ridiculed her.

Branch scowled at the thought; you'd think that folks ought to treat their princess - gray or not - with more respect. No one ever insulted her directly to her face, but that didn't mean that it never happened. Even his own friends let snide comments about her slide every now and then, to which he'd lightly scold them.

There was no way to pinpoint the exact moment he had fallen for her. But the memory of when he had realized he was in love with her was permanently implanted in his mind.

* * *

 _Like a small boat,  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves,  
Into motion_

 _Branch froze, dropping the sticks in his hands. They clattered loudly as they fell to the ground, but he couldn't care less. He had been gathering wood for the big bonfire that was taking place that night when his large ears had picked up on the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. It wasn't like any sound he had come across before; soft in every sense of the word._

 _As if under a spell, Branch started moving to where the singing was coming from. It was like he had no control over his actions as he trekked through the forest. In his head, he tried to match the voice with a face as it sounded slightly familiar. He came up with nothing, however, and shrugged it off, continuing to follow the sound._

 _Dear god, it was as if a goddess decided to bless the Earth with the presence of her voice. In the back of his mind, he wondered if this was the voice of a siren, luring him to his death. He'd read about them in his mythology books and knew they used their voices to their incredibly wonderful voices to draw in sailors, only for said sailors to shipwreck._

 _He had thought that they were nothing but a myth at the time, but some beings thought that about trolls, so you never know. Besides, that was the only explanation to what was happening now._

 _Yet, he found that he didn't care._

 _Branch finally made it to the clearing where he assumed the singing was coming from and couldn't believe his eyes. There, gray palette and all, was Princess Poppy, singing her little heart out._

 _Like how a single word,  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match,  
But I can make an explosion_

 _He felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of her. Her hair was down as it sometimes was, framing her delicate face. The sunset surrounded her figure in a golden silhouette, making her appearance match her goddess-like voice. Her eyes - the only part of her that hadn't turned gray - were sparkling with, dare he say it, enjoyment._

 _And all those things I didn't say,  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight,  
_ _Can you hear my voice this time?_

 _Branch found it hard to function properly at the breathtaking sight. Where had she been hiding that voice for the last fifteen years? There was no doubt in his mind; she sang the best out of the entire village. So why not show it off?_

 _Then he realized they were outside the village limits. That meant she had come to this spot to be alone. Obviously, she didn't want to sing in front of people or she'd do it in the village where everyone could hear her._

 _Suddenly feeling guilty, Branch backed away from the oblivious princess, slipping into the shadows, unnoticed. He felt the heat rush to his cheeks, as he recalled how absolutely stunning she had looked. He retreated back to the village, trying, and failing, to get the princess out of his head._

* * *

"Branch!"

He blinked, looking at the gray troll who was now a few steps ahead of him. "Hmm?" he asked. She looked annoyed about something, so he figured that she had been trying to get his attention for a while.

Poppy sighed. "I was trying to ask you if we're going the right way," she reiterated, gesturing to the path ahead of her.

Branch raised an eyebrow. "You don't know?" he questioned in disbelief. All that research she did about the Bergens, and she didn't know where their town was located?

She huffed in irritation and he found it utterly adorable. "I was a baby when we escaped, remember?" she reminded him. "I'm only going off what I remember from my books... which I forgot to pack. You were, what, five? "

"Four," he corrected her, biting his lip to hold back a snicker. He was almost ashamed to admit it, but he was enjoying getting a rise out of her. She tried to be perfect in front of her people (as much as she could be in their eyes), but everyone had to let their emotions out sometime.

Poppy glared slightly at him. "Either way," she began through slightly clenched teeth. "you're memory's bound to be better than mine."

This time, Branch couldn't hold back his amused laughter. She was such a harmless-looking troll that when she tried to seem menacing, it resembled a small bug baring its teeth ferociously, even though it obviously couldn't so anything. It was cute in its own endearing way. "It looks right, Princess," he finally answered. He examined the terrain. "Yeah... this is ringing a bell."

She nodded in satisfaction. "Good," she accepted before she continued to stalk ahead of him. He pursed his lips before following her.

There was a tense silence between them as they walked, Poppy barely sparing him a glance and he unable to tear his eyes away from her. He could see how anxious she was getting and figured that she wanted to make it to Bergen Town as quick as possible. After about an hour into their endeavor, Poppy grimaced and pulled out a hair tie, tying up her long, light gray locks.

Branch couldn't stop himself from asking, "Why'd you do that?"

She shrugged, finally looking over at him. "Sometimes, my hair won't stay up without me making it," she told him. "I don't know why, but it does. And I don't really have the energy to keep it up all day. So, when it gets hot like this, I tie it up to keep it out of my face. Besides, it's a lot cooler that way."

He took this moment to take in her attire. Unlike her usual dully-colored dresses, she was wearing a pair of white shorts and a matching midriff tank top. She wore no shoes, as trolls usually didn't, and her backpack was slung over her shoulders. He himself had opted for his usual pair of brown shorts, but decided to wear an actual shirt instead of one of his vests.

"I like it," Branch told her after what had to be around thirty seconds.

Poppy blushed slightly, but managed to keep her face straight. "Thank you," she said stiffly before turning back to the path in front of her.

He sighed; this was going to be a long journey.

OoOoOo

They had been walking for around two and a half more hours when Branch suggested, "We should make camp here."

Poppy stopped and spun around to face him. "Shouldn't we keep going?" she protested, fidgeting slightly. "I mean, it's not dark yet. We should keep moving until it is, yeah? The sooner we get to Bergen Town, the sooner we can rescue everybody and make it home safely."

He frowned at her. "If we wait until it's dark to set up camp, we won't be able to see what we're doing," he pointed out. He studied her weary face. "Besides, I think we could both use a break."

She looked like she wanted to argue further, but seemed to think better of it. "Alright then," she relented. "I'll, uh, set up the sleeping bags and food while you gather some firewood, yeah?"

Branch nodded. "Sounds like a plan," he agreed, shrugging off his backpack and holding it out to her. Poppy took it and set off to do her task. He watched her for a few seconds before doing his as well. He gathered all of the dry twigs he could find in the surrounding area for about fifteen minutes before making his way back to where he had left her.

When he got there, Poppy had set both of their sleeping bags up and had rationed their trail mix (she had insisted upon it, saying that it would never go bad and that it contained a good amount of protein) separately in front of their respective spots. She glanced up at him. "Oh, you're back," she acknowledged, eying his firewood. "That should do."

Branch sighed in mock relief. "Good, for a second there, I thought Her Majesty wouldn't approve of my gathering skills," he teased.

She lightly shoved him, but he saw the corners of her mouth twitch upwards. "Just get started on the fire," she ordered him.

Branch laughed at her, but did as she said. Unfortunately, starting a fire wasn't as easy as it appeared. He rubbed two sticks together as hard as he could, yet no fire came of it. He could see the sparks and felt the sticks getting hot, but nothing happened. After a straight minute of him doing so, he finally gave up, falling backwards in exhaustion. "Am I done yet?" he complained.

Poppy laughed a little bell-like laugh and crouched down next to him. "Yup," she answered, amusement dancing in her eyes. "I'll take care if the rest." Leaning forward, she gently blew on the sticks, causing fire to suddenly emerge.

He stared at her, bewildered. "How did you-?"

She simply shrugged. "You forgot oxygen."

Branch mentally smacked his forehead. Duh! That was Camping 101! How could he have forgotten? He logically deduced that it has something to do with Poppy. The princess had an affect on him like no other.

Poppy crawled into her sleeping bag, having already ate her ration of trail mix. "I'm gonna get some sleep," she announced. "You should do the same. We're leaving early tomorrow."

He definitely wasn't looking forward to that, being a bit of a night owl. From his hair, Branch pulled out a ukulele. "I don't suppose the princess would mind a private concert?"

She looked at him, at first incredulously, but a smirk crept onto her lips. "The princess allows it," she accepted with an air of playful formality. He grinned and began to strum, singing softly.

 _Let's gather around the campfire,  
And sing our campfire song  
_ _Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_

Poppy snickered at him. "Really?"

It was his turn to shrug. "Hey, the princess allowed it." She shook her head in exasperation, but didn't stop him.

 _And if you don't think that we can sing it,  
Faster than your wrong  
But it'll help if you just sing along..._

Branch faltered, ceasing in his strumming. "I don't have the energy to sing the entire thing," he admitted. "It really takes a lot out of you, you know?" She hummed in understanding. He added hopefully, "But you can sing something if you want."

Poppy turned to look at him so fast that he was surprised she didn't get whiplash. "Me?" she asked, clearly astonished. "Sing?"

"Why not?"

She seemed to think about this before looking down. "I'd rather not..."

He had a feeling she would say that, but it had been worth the try. She would open up when she was ready. "That's fine," he assured her. "We should probably get to sleep anyway, yeah?"

Poppy nodded, seemingly relieved, before snuggling into her sleeping bag. "Goodnight, Branch," she said, looking straight at him.

Branch smiled, his heart fluttering in his chest. "Goodnight, Poppy."

OoOoOo

 **This. Chapter. Is. Crap. And you call can quote me on that. It feels so choppy and rushed that I'm literally cringing. *sigh* This is what I get for switching perspectives. I guess Poppy comes naturally for me because I'm an introvert myself. It's a lot easier to understand a gray Poppy. A colorful Branch? Not so much. Anyway, please review and I'll see you next time, my friends.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long to come out! Honestly, I wrote it all today. Please enjoy!**

OoOoOo

The next day, Branch and Poppy began to head out once more. There was silence as they trekked through the thick forest side-by-side, neither party knowing how to start up a conversation. However, it was Poppy who decided to relieve the tension. "Branch, can I ask you a question? And I need you to be totally real with me here." As much as she wanted to believe he was different, she didn't know how reasonable he was compared to his friends.

He looked over to her. "Of course," he answered. "What is it?"

Poppy didn't stop walking, but craned her neck to look at him. "Do you actually think your friends are still alive?" she asked.

More silence. In all honesty, who knew? The Snack Pack could have been devoured on sight and this whole trip could be for nothing. Heck, they might even be walking into a trap. The odds were definitely there, Branch knew that. But they had to try. They had to retain the hope that everything would be alright in the end.

So, Branch decided to tell her that. "I honestly don't know," he finally spoke. "I'd say it would be about a fifty-fifty chance." He raised an eyebrow. "Do _you_ still think they're alive?"

She shrugged at him. "I _hope_ they are, at least," she told him. She may not sing or dance or hug, but Poppy was as hopeful as they came. It was all she had, after all.

He nodded. "Me too." Neither of them said anything after that for a while.

OoOoOo

Soon enough, the duo came upon a series of tunnels. "Crap," hissed Poppy under her breath, checking her map. As it turns out, she had remembered to pack that at least. She was relieved as she was nervous they were going the wrong way (which they weren't). Unfortunately, the map didn't tell her which tunnel they had to take to get to Bergen Town. "Which one do you think it is?" she asked her companion.

Branch inspected one of the tunnels. "I don't know..."

"Choose a hole wisely!" a voice suddenly boomed through the air, causing both parties to jump. "For one will lead to Bergen Town, and the others to certain death!" The "death" ending had an obviously forced echo to it.

Unwittingly, Branch and Poppy drew closer together. "Who's there?" demanded the latter bravely even though she was obviously nervous for what was out there.

"It was..." A cloud with arms and legs emerged from behind the bushes, startling the two trolls who both blinked in surprise. "me." The cloud smiled a somewhat creepy smile at them. "Hey, guys, how's it going?" They glanced at each other awkwardly before returning their attention to the creature in front of them. "Welcome to the root tunnels. Uh, I just wanted to warn you. One of these tunnels leads to the Troll Tree... and the others to certain death, death, death, death..."

 _Definitely forced echo,_ noticed Poppy. "Is there any chance you can tells us which one is right?" she asked carefully.

"You bet."

She plastered on another fake smile. "Great!"

Branch eyed the cloud suspiciously. "What's the catch?" The cloud grinned.

Poppy's smiled faltered. That was a good point. " _Is_ there something you want in return?"

The cloud seemed to think about this. "I want you-" He gestured to her. "to sing a song."

She tensed up at that. "You want me to sing?" she sputtered.

"I will," volunteered Branch immediately, glancing at her reassuringly. "My grandma says I have the voice of an angel."

The cloud waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, I know you will," he brushed him off. "but will she?"

Branch glanced at her helplessly, as if trying to apologize silently. Poppy looked at the cloud before sighing. "What do you want me to sing?" she grumbled. She really didn't want to, but the other tunnels led to certain death. She needed to get perspective.

"Ever hear of Total Eclipse of the Heart?"

She groaned, trying to disguise how much she liked that song. "Yeah, I know it. The whole song."

"No, just a bit," the cloud answered. "I'm guessing you two don't have time to spare. Just the first chorus is fine."

Branch handed her a flower. "Your microphone, Princess." She saw a smile on the blue troll's face and assumed that he was fond of it as well. Poppy accepted it and took a deep breath before beginning the song.

 _And I need you now tonight,_  
 _And I need you more than ever,_  
 _And if you only hold me tight,_  
 _We'll be holding on forever_

 _And we'll only be making it right,_  
 _'Cause we'll never be wrong together_  
 _Once upon a time I was falling in love,_  
 _Now I'm only falling apart_  
 _Nothing I can do,_  
 _A total eclipse of the heart_

Poppy praised herself for not losing it as she sang. She always got nervous singing in front of other people, but since it was just two people, she managed to keep herself together. It always helped her to close her eyes and pretend she was singing alone in her room.

There was slow clapping coming from the cloud who still had that creepy smile on. "Bravo," he praised. "Really well done." He pointed to the largest tunnel. "That's the way right there. See you guys when you came back. Unless..." He made his voice deep as he continued, " _you die_." With that, the cloud was gone.

She sighed in relief. "Okay, Branch, we got the right tunnel." No response. "Branch?" She turned to see the blue troll staring at her, unblinking. She waved a hand in front of his face. "Branch? Branch. Branch!"

Branch seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in, blushing blue. "Good!" he exclaimed, perhaps a bit louder than he meant to. He took her by the hand, leading her to the tunnel that the cloud had pointed out to them. "That's good! We should probably get going, the sooner we get there, the sooner everything can go back to normal, right?"

Poppy raised an eyebrow, but decided not to dwell on it. "I guess so..." The two walked through the tunnel, eventually coming upon a tree. This was not just any tree, she realized. "The Troll Tree..."

"Bergen Town," stated Branch next to her.

Now, Poppy had never seen a Bergen before. At least, not to her memory. She knew that her mother had sacrificed herself to them for her, but as far as she knew, she had never come into contact with one. As she watched them, however, she couldn't say that it was a bad thing that she had never encountered one. They were the most miserable creatures she had ever seen. Shoving each other, yelling at each other, throwing things out of window, the list went on and on.

"Wow, they're as miserable as me." The words escaped her mouth before she could stop them. Yet, she had uttered them so quietly that she was sure that her companion hadn't heard the full sentence.

Branch turned his head to look at her so fast that she was surprised the movement didn't give him whiplash. " _What_?"

Poppy looked away, blushing a light pink. "Oh, nothing," she lied. "We should get going, yeah?" He gave her a suspicious look before following towards what looked to be the castle.

OoOoOo

They had made it into the palace without any complications. No one had been able to spot them thanks to their size and they were currently using Branch's hair as a torch imitation. "So, where do you think they are?" he asked.

"Hopefully, not in a Bergen's stomach," she answered before wincing. "Sorry, that was negative. I have no idea where they could-" She was interrupted by her Hug Time bracelet going off and gasped. "Branch!"

Branch tilted his head in confusion. "But you hate-"

Poppy shushed him by placing a finger on his lips. " _Listen_ ," she hissed softly. At that moment, they could hear the chime of multiple Hug Time bracelets just around the corner. "Let's go." They followed the sound to what looked like the dining room where many Bergens were bustling around and getting everything ready. "This can't be good..." She really hoped that the Snack Pack wasn't about to be eaten right then and there. This whole trip would have been for nothing.

"This is gonna be the best Trollstice ever!" proclaimed a young, green Bergen with a crown on his head. She assumed that he must be the king. "Such a great idea I had."

"Yes," responded a tall, purple Bergen wearing a chef's hat. "Tomorrow is Trollstice, everyone. And it must be perfect!"

Branch nudged her. "That's the Bergen that took them," he told her.

"Yes, Chef!" chorused the workers.

"Feels great to be ordering everyone around again," proclaimed the chef with glee. For some reason she couldn't quite place, the chef reminded her of Creek's father Brook. Maybe it was because they both wanted to undermine the throne and control their respective kingdoms. Just a hunch.

Speaking of Creek, he and the other members of the Snack Pack were locked in a cage on a wheeled table. "Branch, _look_!"

"They're alive," he breathed, as if he couldn't believe it.

It was hard to make out what happened next. Chef pulled out a small orange bib, the king tried it on, and it ended up breaking. Cooper let out a laugh and the king approached him, anger evident on his face. Next thing they knew, Chef had pulled Creek from the cage and was stuffing him into a taco.

She couldn't even think of how sick that was.

"Poppy, _Creek_!" exclaimed Branch. Chef turned her head and Poppy quickly pulled them both out of sight.

After a few minutes of debating whether or not to eat Creek just yet, Chef stuffed the troll into the king's mouth. "No!" exclaimed both Poppy and Branch, but were drowned out by the Mariachi band playing in the background. Chef and the king exited, but not before the chef threw a spoon at a scullery maid and ordered her to put the Snack Pack in her room and guard them with her life.

"Branch, we have to save him!" She couldn't imagine how terrified Creek must be at that moment. Even if she wasn't his biggest fan, no one deserved to be eaten alive.

Branch looked as horrified as she felt, but shook his head. "Poppy, he just got _eaten_. I don't think we can save him from the king's stomach."

"But we didn't see him swallow!"

"Poppy, we can't do anything for him!" he reasoned. "He gone, Poppy. And if we go after him, we will be too."

She couldn't believe it. Not even ten minutes in the castle and she'd already failed. She couldn't believe Creek was gone. No, she _didn't_ believe it. And she wouldn't accept it. She was going to save Creek, but her priority were the trolls in the cage which the scullery maid was running off with. She dived off the chandelier.

"Poppy!" exclaimed Branch in alarm.

It was for naught, however, as she landed on a spoon and used the momentum she had gained to slide across the large dining room table. She jumped off of the table once the spoon got to the edge and landed on the maid's apron loop. Branch followed her soon after, leaping off the chandelier and hopping off two of the guards' hats. He ended up landing beside her.

She gave him one of her rare smiles as they looked around to make sure that no one had noticed them. Apparently, luck was on their side because no one had. They huddled further into the maid's back, trying to keep it that way as she carried them all off to her room.

OoOoOo

 **Well, that took a while to write. I had to change up their interaction with Cloud Guy a bit since I doubt that Poppy would chase after him with a stick, gray or not. And I decided to used "Total Eclipse of the Heart" because, why not? My favorite line here was definitely:** _ **For some reason she couldn't quite place, the chef reminded her of Creek's father Brook. Maybe it was because they both wanted to undermine the throne and control their respective kingdoms. Just a hunch.**_ **I don't know why, but I made Poppy really salty there and I love it.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ha! Bet you all weren't expecting an update this soon! Look, I'm not as lazy as might you think... I'm even lazier. :P Anyway, please enjoy! Oh, one more thing. I was watching the movie today and I realized the Branch and Poppy's closed got color as soon as they did. Yeah... how does that even work? Eh, it's a kid's movie, I'll let it slide. However, in the flashback, Brach still wears patched clothing. So, you all can imagine him in his normal clothes. As for Poppy, imagine her in her normal clothes during the movie too, just gray.**

 **Now, on with the fic!**

OoOoOo

Once the maid - Bridget they learned her name was - had entered her room with the caged trolls, Poppy and Branch hopped down from her apron loops. Bridget had only just put the trolls down on a table before Chef's voice sounded through the air, "Scullery maid!" Metal pots and pans landed on the Bergen's head, making Poppy wince; that had to hurt. "Was these pots and pans for Trollstice! The king's inviting everyone." A pause. "Except you," she added cruelly.

Even though she was a Bergen, Poppy couldn't help but feel bad for Bridget. She knew what it was like to be an outcast. But she was the princess so no physical harm had come to her from another troll. Bridget was a maid. Anyone could treat her like anything and get away with it because no one cared.

No one - Bergen or not - deserved to be treated like that.

To her surprise, however, Bridget burst into tears like she herself had often done when other trolls' taunts became too much. She clamored out of the pots and pans and flung herself onto her bed, taking out a magazine with a picture of the king on the front and gazing at it. To her further surprise, the Bergen began to sing.

 _I've been alone with you inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my home_

Poppy and Branch glanced at each other before looking back at the Bergen. They had been told their whole lives that Bergens were heartless monsters that didn't sing, dance, or hug and never showed any emotions besides envy and gluttony. Bridget, however, contradicted everything that they had been told. She wondered what other things they didn't know about their foes.

Who knew? She might be able to resolve a century old conflict while she saved everyone.

 _Hello,  
Is it me your looking for?_ _  
_

 _I can see it in your eyes,  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted,  
And my arms are open wide_

 _'Cause you know just what to say,  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much,  
I love you_

After her song, Bridget began to cry again before promptly falling asleep. Poppy's heart bled for the girl as she and Branch came out of the shadows. She obviously loved King Gristle, the way... Well, the way she had a thing for Branch. She did wonder what the maid saw in him, though. From what she could tell, King Gristle was rude, demanding, and spoiled. She liked Branch because he was the only troll in the village besides his grandmother that didn't treat her like a freak. But who knew? Maybe there was more to the Bergen King than she saw.

Beside her, Branch was thinking the same thing. He knew pining when he saw it, after all, and Bridget was definitely pining. She must have thought that she had no chance with the king, which he could understand. After all, Poppy could have any troll in the village. Why would she even glance at him when she could have someone like Creek? Smooth, handsome, patient; he was everything Branch wasn't and would probably make a much better king.

Creek... It upset him to think about his eaten friend. Sure, they hadn't been too close, but they were still friends. As much as he wanted to keep the hope that he was somehow alive, it was just impossible. It was better that they get everyone out now than waste time one someone that might not even be alive.

They were both broken out of their trance as they realized that the maid could wake up at any minute. "Let's go," they spoke at the same time. The two scurried across the floor. The climbed up onto the table and brought down the blanket that was covering the cage.

"Guys!" exclaimed the blue troll.

"BRANCH!" exclaimed the trolls when they saw him, much to her dismay. "Celebrate good times, come on!" Were they actually _singing_?

"No, no, no!" Poppy hissed. "Please, you're gonna wake her up!"

They looked at her before continuing, "There's a party going on right here..."

Of course they wouldn't be that mature. "No!" snapped Poppy, taking her scrapbooking scissors out of her hair. "There is _not_ a part going on right here!" She quickly picked the lock.

Branch lugged it from the cage. "The sooner we get you guys out of here-"

"The sooner we can save Creek!" said the gray princess confidently.

" _What_?"

Bridget shot upright in her bed, making the trolls gasp. "Hello?" Her eyes soon began to droop, however. "Is it me you're looking for..." She flopped back onto her bed.

Branch sighed in relief before turning to face her. "Look, I know you want to save everyone and I lo-" He caught himself just in time. "think you're wonderful for it, but we have to be logical here. Creek's been eaten." The other trolls began to exit the cage as Branch opened the door.

"They put him in a taco," recalled Biggie, shuddering as he held Mr. Dinkles.

"It was _horrible_ ," stated Cooper, who looked scarred for life.

"Sorry, Poppy," Guy Diamond said sympathetically. He had never actually spoken to her before now. "Creek's gone."

Branch approached her slowly. "Poppy, how could you possible think Creek's still alive?"

Poppy turned to him. "I don't _think_ he's alive," she said firmly. "I _hope_ he's alive. And that's enough."

"How is it that you're looking on the bright side _now_?" he asked incredulously.

She got real close to him. So close, in fact, that their noses were nearly touching. "No troll left behind," she uttered slowly and quietly, her eyes never leaving his. He found himself getting lost in her magenta pools. "That was what my father always said and that was how he saved the entire village. And it's going to be how I save Creek."

"Hey!" yelled Bridget suddenly, shining a lamp on them. "Where do you think you're going?!" The eight of them screamed in terror before scrambling off to different parts of the room. Guy Diamond even shot glitter in her face to boy them some time. "No, get back in your cage!" She tried to catch them, but the trolls proved to be much too fast for her. Still, Bridget had size on her side and if they were caught in a corner, well, it was all over then. "Chef's gonna be so mad!"

Branch had grabbed a spoon to defend himself with while Bridget had armed herself with a pan. Poppy knew she had to put an end to this madness before things got out of hand. "Bridget, _STOP_!" she ordered, standing on a table a few feet away. She could tell that everyone in the room was stunned by her volume. She never yelled, no matter how frustrated she got.

But it got the maid's attention and that was all she needed. "You're in love with King Gristle!" the gray troll accused.

Bridget gasped. "Uh... I don't know what you're talking about," she lied. Poppy gave her a look of disbelief before pulling back a pink curtain and revealing a collage of Gristle, which made the Bergen run over and close it. "Uh, excuse me!" She looked down at the troll nervously. "That's not mine."

"Really?" Poppy pulled back the curtain again to see a romantic picture with Bridget and Gristle's heads taped onto it.

Bridget sighed in defeat. "What does it matter? It's not like he even knows I'm alive."

This was where "Princess Poppy" came into play. This persona of hers usually only reared its head when she was dealing with people like Creek and his father. She didn't like to manipulate others, but sometimes it was necessary. "Bridget, I can help you," she promised. "What if there was a way we could both get what we want?"

The Bergen lunged at her, making her jump. "You love Gristle too?" Wait, what? She could have laughed when Bridget started with the hand motions. "You better back off, girlfriend," she hissed, trying to seem sassy and threatening. In reality, though, she was more like a cuddly bear who had no idea how to be either of those.

Poppy held in her chuckles. "No. Bridget, no." She sighed. "That troll King Gristle put in his mouth is Creek. I want to save him, but the problem is, if the king spots us, he'll eat us, right? We can't get close." She smiled, seeing that she had her attention. "But _you_ can! You can walk right up to him and tell him how you feel!"

Bridget scoffed. "As if. I can't just walk right up to the king. His Royal Awesomeness would never talk to a scullery maid like me." Her head lowered slightly.

Shoot, she was losing her. Poppy had to come up with something quick. "What if he didn't know you were a scullery maid?" It pained her to make her think that she had to change for him, but she had to save Creek. "What if he thought you were this 'total babe.'" The words sounded foreign on her tongue. Princess Poppy was, without a doubt, fake. But again, it was necessary.

Bridget gestured to her clothes as the trolls began to gather around them. "What kind of total babe would be dressed like a scullery maid? I smell like gravy."

"What if we made you a new outfit?" suggested Satin.

"I'm thinking..." added Chenille.

"Jumpsuit!" exclaimed the twins in unison. Poppy was pleasantly surprised to see that everyone was going along with her plan.

"What's the point of a jumping suit if I still have this hair?"

"We can fix that," DJ Suki assured her, giving Poppy a nod. She had never exchanged a word with the DJ. All these trolls who had viewed her as an outcast were agreeing with her? She never thought she'd see the day.

"What's the point of a new outfit and new hair if I don't even know what a total babe would ever say?" asked Bridget.

"We can help with that too," chimed in Branch beside Poppy. She smiled. He was on board with her after all. She was afraid that their earlier disagreement would cause some strife between them, but it seemed that all had been forgiven if he was willing to help her with this plan.

Bridget seemed to perk up. "Really?"

Poppy knew she had her. "What do you say, Bridget? You get us Creek, and we'll get you a date with the king."

Bridget looked wary, but touched her Gristle posters. "...Let's do it?"

"Okay, everyone," announced Branch as they all hopped onto Bridget's head. "Hair we go!"

 _You...  
You...  
You...  
You...  
You..._

 _You gotta let it show!_

 _I'm  
Coming  
Out!  
I'm coming!_

Everyone except Poppy used their hair to make it seem like Bridget had rainbow hair. It had been one of the many liabilities of being gray. She couldn't change her hair color like everyone else, she could only extend the length of it. What she wouldn't give to have her pink locks back.

Bridget gasped excitedly as the twins got her jumpsuit ready and she put it on. The princess was actually surprised at how fast they worked. It literally took less than five minutes to make a Bergen-sized jumpsuit. How they managed that would forever be a mystery to her. They also got her a purse, belt, and heels.

A bit of Poppy's guilt was alleviated when she saw that they weren't really changing Bridget. She was already a beautiful person. They just gave her new clothes and hair to give her some confidence. Now, they were off to Bergen Town.

OoOoOo

 **It's so hard to reach at certain word line. Especially when you're so close and need to add words here and there. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Wow! It's been a while, huh guys? You'll have to forgive me for that, school's started and it's been a bit hectic. Plus, I have about 50 unfinished stories. Hahaha... I've been chipping at this chapter for ages now and I finally got it done! Yay for me ^_^ Without further ado, please enjoy!**

OoOoOo

Bridget was nervous, that much was obvious.

Even as she was strutting through Bergen Town, it was evident that her nerves might end up getting the better of her. Poppy bit her lip, hoping that the girl wouldn't chicken out. This was their one and only chance at finding Creek. If she got cold feet now, it was all over. She would have to face the shame of a troll left behind on her watch.

Bridget approached a bib shop where Gristle was shouting at the seller. She honestly didn't get what someone as kind as Bridget saw in such a brat. "Oh, he's so beautiful," the Bergen gushed.

"And so are you," Poppy encouraged, hoping to speed this along. They were running out of time.

That, apparently, had been the wrong thing to say. "Oh, he'll know that I'm just a scullery maid!" Bridget suddenly panicked.

"No, no, no!" exclaimed Poppy quickly, trying to put her mind at ease. She was really no good in these types of situations.

"Argh, I got to get out of here!"

"Bridget, we're going to be right there with you," Branch cut in, his voice reassuring and smooth. She sent him a grateful smile; Branch always knew what to say to make someone feel better.

"You'll tell me what to say, right?" questioned the Bergen.

"Of course we will," promised Poppy.

"Of course we will," reiterated Bridget.

Branch smiled nervously. "Better save that for inside," he advised.

"I love it!" exclaimed Gristle as they entered the shop.

"Tell him you think he looks fat," whispered DJ. Poppy thought that was a terrible idea, but didn't say anything. She wasn't as well-versed as the other trolls, so perhaps it was better to let them take the reins.

"I think you look fat," said Bridget obediently, using the "diva voice" the other girls had helped her to perfect. Poppy thought it sounded strange, but who was she to judge when she had little to no knowledge on these things?

"Ph-fat, then strike that pose!" the twins directed.

"Ph-fat," Bridget clarified, popping her hip.

"Hot lunch!" gushed Gristle, practically floating over to them. "Total honesty from a total babe." The maid gave a nervous chuckle. "And who might you be?"

"Your name is, uh..." began Poppy, but she was at a loss. She looked to the others for help.

"Lady!" supplied Biggie urgently.

Guy Diamond shrugged. "Glitter?"

"Sparkles!" suggested Smidge, jumping up cheerfully.

"Seriously?!" hissed both Poppy and Branch at the same time. That had to be the most ridiculous name she had ever heard! Hopefully, the king would be dull enough to actually buy it.

"My name is Lady Glitter Sparkles, seriously," repeated Bridget.

The gray troll's right eyes twitched. That was it. They were getting caught. It was the end-

"Well, Milady Glitter Sparkles," said Gristle, bowing. He actually looked nervous, something she had never seen on his face. Maybe there was more to this Bergen then anyone saw. "Would you care to join me for an evening at Captain Starfunkle's Roller Rink and Arcade?"

"Would I!" exclaimed Bridget excitedly before glancing up at them, uncertain. "Would I?"

"Yes, you'd love to," Branch answered.

"Yes, you'd love to," Bridget parroted.

 _Dear god, why?_ thought Poppy miserably.

"Hmm," hummed Gristle, a small smile on his face. "Indeed I would." Apparently, his dullness was playing in their favor.

"When should we ask about Creek?" whispered Branch to her.

Poppy smirked slyly. "Well, we have to warm him up first," she teased. "Don't you know anything about romance?"

Branch rolled his eyes. "Of course, I'm _passionate_ about it," he muttered sarcastically. She just giggled in response.

"And I'll take one of everything, Bibbly!" exclaimed Gristle to the shopkeeper as they began to exit the store. "Things are gonna get messy!" Poppy shuddered; that sounded wrong.

OoOoOo

Well, at least it wasn't _that_ kind of messy. Poppy winced; it was still gross though. The waiter had thrown the two Begerns' pizza onto the platter in front of them, causing it to make a sloshing sound due to the grease. She could tell the other trolls felt the same. They didn't east stuff like this. Sure, they had pizza, but it has significantly less grease and seemed to be a lot less unhealthy.

"Here's your tokens," slurred the waiter. "Enjoy your pizza." He then stalked away.

"Ooh, so fancy," complimented Bridget, gesturing around. Poppy felt sad at that. If Bridget thought _this_ was fancy, she had obviously never been somewhere really nice before. "Good thing I brought my apatite."

The two Bergens reached for the same slice of pizza, their fingers touching. They gazed into each other's eyes - which reminded the princess of some cliché yet enjoyable romance movie - before Bridget smacked Gristle's hand away, gobbling the piece of pizza for himself. Poppy would have laughed at the king's face, if the reality of the maid's actions wasn't so obvious.

There was a good chance that Bridget didn't get fed regularly or as much as she should.

She tried to push those thoughts away, convincing herself that she was overreacting. Yet, she couldn't stop the nagging feeling in the back of her head that Bridget wasn't being nourished properly.

"You are fantastic!" complimented Gristle.

That snapped Poppy back to reality. "Bridget, compliment him back," she instructed. Honestly, she was going out on a limb here. She knew nothing about romance, so she assumed that the polite thing to do would be to compliment him back.

"I like your back." Seriously?

"I mean, say something nice about him!"

Bridget looked genuinely confused. "But I _do_ like his back." The corners of Poppy's mouth twitched at the innocence of the Bergen. Clearly, they had been wrong in saying that they were all blood thirsty monsters. Since they met her, Bridget had shown no interest in eating them. All she wanted was the king's attention.

Gristle looked at her quizzically. "Huh?"

The maid froze. "Um..."

Poppy was beginning to panic. "Guys, help her!" she urged. She had never been on a date before in her life. She didn't dare open her trap in fear that she would give the maid the wrong advice.

"He has nice-" began DJ, but her idea died out. "His eyes are-" She sighed dejectedly. "I got nothing."

"Try his nose!"

"Teeth!"

"Skin!"

"Neck!"

This plan was going downhill fast. Not only were the trolls shouting out ideas all at once, but Bridget was repeating _all_ of them! How the king didn't suspect that something was going on would forever allude her.

"What's going on?" asked Gristle, getting up. "Are you making fun of me?"

Poppy gripped her hair. This was it. They were going to get caught. Every last one of them were going to be eaten. She had failed her parents. She was a sorry excuse for a princess and-

"Your eyes."

Wait, what?

"They're like two pools," continued Branch next to her, Bridget repeating every word. "So deep, I fear if I dive in, I may never come up for air."

Poppy turned to him, her heart thumping in her chest. Who could he possibly be talking about? Certainly not her, right? It must have been Suki or Satin or Chenille. Yes, one of the pretty trolls.

But Branch wasn't done. "And your smile," he added. "Seldom as it may be, the sun itself turns jealous when it shows, refusing to come out from behind the clouds. Knowing that it cannot shine half as bright."

The king sat back down. "I kinda do have a nice smile, don't I?" he asked sheepishly.

Branch turned to look directly at her. "Yes," he answered. "You do." Poppy felt her cheeks heat up and Branch must have realized exactly what he had done because he blushed purple and looked away from her. She herself couldn't help the silly, bashful smile that adorned her face.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this," began Bridget.

"Guys, she's going rogue!" warned Biggie.

Poppy shushed him. "I want to see where this goes." So no one protested, just followed her lead to listen to what the maid had to say.

"But being here with you today... makes me realize that true happiness is possible," Bridget continued.

She was amazed. The Bergens had been described to her - to all of them - as beings incapable of happiness. That they would never know the feeling, would never experience it. That's why they preyed on the trolls. But Bridget changed everything. Her admission to possibly feeling happy meant everything on this mission. Maybe things could change for the better.

"Whoa," was all she could utter.

"It is!" agreed Gristle cheerfully, sliding in closer to her. "True happiness is a lot closer than you think." He showed her an emerald green gem on his necklace. "It's right here."

Poppy rolled her eyes. Leave it to him to ruin a nice moment with an obsession for material things. Though, she couldn't really fault him. Bergens were raised differently than them. Without happiness, they had to turn to their things for solace.

"Hmm," hummed Bridget, unimpressed. "That's pretty, I guess."

The king didn't seemed perturbed by her disinterest. "What do think now?" he asked, opening it. Poppy gasped, hands flying to her mouth at the sight.

It was Creek.

He was dirty and his clothes were slightly torn, but there was no mistaking the purple troll. "Creek?" breathed Branch in disbelief.

Poppy couldn't help the tears of relief that welled in her eyes at seeing him. "I _knew_ he was alive!" She hadn't failed in her mission after all. She hadn't lost anyone, she hadn't left any troll behind. The other trolls were expressing their joys as well, but she was hardly paying attention. She hadn't failed yet. She still had a chance at getting everyone home safely.

"I've been savoring this little guy," stated Gristle, obviously pleased with himself.

"Help!" yelped Creek before being stuffed back into the locket. "Mercy!" Poppy cringed, but tried to convince herself that she would save him in time. She had to.

"Tell me, milady," said the king casually while the maid stared at him awkwardly. "will I be seeing you at the Trollstice feast?"

Bridget scoffed. "Well, duh. I'll be working."

"It!" supplied the twins. "Working _it_!"

"It!" obeyed Bridget quickly, covering her slip-up. "You know, working it." She got up and swayed her hips a bit. Poppy chortled delicately into her hand. The scullery maid was endearing, that was for sure.

"Yeah, you're not kidding, you will!" agreed Gristle, watching her in awe. "Because you're gonna be there as my plus-one."

Bridget looked shocked. "Really?" she gasped, voice dripping in surprise.

Suddenly, the king looked nervous. "Assuming you'll say yes?"

"Yes!" answered Bridget immediately.

"Yes!" cheered Gristle in victory.

"Yes!" chorused the trolls - aside from Poppy, thought she _was_ smiling - in triumph.

"In the meantime, maybe we should find some other way to-" began Gristle, snapping the waistband of his shorts. "-work up an apatite."

Bridget grinned. "Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?"

If they kept making innuendos like this - intentional or not - Poppy was going to be sick.

OoOoOo

 **Okay, I had to force this chapter out, does it show? Not as smooth as I'd like it, but passable I suppose. Oh, and did y'all watch season three of Trolls? I did. I'm really loving *SPOILERS* Archer as a character. I'll always be a Broppy girl, but Archppy is a close second. Anything's better than Preek. I still can't believe he got "redeemed."**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!**


End file.
